Un idiota enamorado
by Damnose
Summary: Token y Clyde tienen un plan, encerrar a un rubio nervioso y a un moreno confundido en un armario.


**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Un idiota enamorado._

Clyde y Token lo habían hablado en secreto, varias veces...

Aquél día, los cuatro amigos estaban en el hogar de los Black, para ser exactos, en la habitación de Token, jugando videojuegos como solían hacerlo desde que tenían 9 años. De hecho, todo era igual, simplemente ellos eran 7 años más grandes. Todo estaba bastante calmado, exceptuando a Tweek. Clyde veía como Craig y Token jugaban Guitar Hero; como siempre, el rubio tenía sus tics y ataques nerviosos, aunque ahora podía hablar con mayor claridad.

Token observaba sobre todo al castaño; esos dos tenían un sabían a la perfección que entre el Tweek y Craig había _algo_, pero no iban a lograr nada sin un "empujoncito" por parte de sus mejores amigos. Iban a encerrarlos en un armario, para ser exactos, en el gran ropero del afroamericano.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó Token, golpeándose a sí mismo—. Maldita sea.

—¡GAH! —chilló el chico que se encontraba a su lado, cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el moreno, dejándo de jugar.

—Estaba recordando que mamá me había pedido que le guarde algo, pero no sé dónde lo dejé. Carajo.

Entonces, el castaño sonrió, mirándo hacia el suelo para no ser visto.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo? —preguntó, borrándo su sonrisa.

—Por favor, perdí el pendiente de mi mamá. El otro día me pidió que fuera a buscarlo a la joyería, y como mis padres están de viaje, tenía que guardárselo, pero al parecer lo perdí...

—¿Exactamente cómo es? —interrogó el moreno.

—De oro con un diamante en medio.

Entonces fue que todos comenzaron a buscar dicho pendiente, pero no había rastro de éste, fue cuando el más pequeño del grupo cayó en la trampa, abrió el clóset.

—¡E-ES ENORME! —gritó, examinando la longitud de aquél ropero.

—Por esa razón, será mejor que alguien te ayude a buscar ahí adentro... —comentó Clyde, colocando su diestra en su barbilla—. Hm, ¿qué tal tú, Craig?

El chico se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía problemas en ayudar a su amigo, así que se adentró al lugar junto con el rubio, que iba siguiéndole desde atrás. Así fue como los otros dos aprovecharon para cerrar las puertas del armario, y colocar una silla para que éstos no puedan abrirla.

—¿Qué cara...jo? —Craig volteó, al ver que la puerta se había cerrado—. ¿Token, Clyde?

Pero ellos ya no respondieron, el morocho le mostró el pendiente de su madre que estaba bien guardado en su bolsillo, ambos rieron y bajaron a la sala.

—¡AAAAH, NO SALDREMOS NUNCA DE AQUÍ! —y como era de esperarse, Tweek entró en pánico. Se sentó en el suelo, doblando sus piernas—. ¡VAN A MATARNOS, PARA LUEGO BEBER NUESTRA SANGRE!

—C-calma, Tweek —el moreno le miraba algo confundido, no sabía con exactitud qué pasaba por las mentes de sus amigos—. Deben estar jugándonos una broma, esos idiotas.

—P-pero... ¿y qué pasa si nos quieren matar? —preguntó, aferrándose a sus extremidades.

Craig miraba la ingenua expresión de su amigo y sentía... algo en su estómago. Le parecía la persona más adorable del mundo, observaba esos delgados labios, sentía la necesidad de rozarlos con los suyos, de tocar su frágil cuerpo.

_—Un segundo... ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡Tweek ES hombre! ¿No será que...? ¡NO, IMPOSIBLE! _—pensaba alterado el pobre Craig.

Craig había cambiado un poco con el paso de los años, era mucho más alto y su voz también era más grave. Le daba confianza a Tweek, que seguía prácticamente igual.

—No voy a dejar que nos toquen.

Amor, afecto, cariño era lo que sentía Tweek por el moreno que se encontraba frente a él. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta, y peor... aceptarlo. Un intervalo de 7 años para percatarse que estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker, aunque nadie lo sabía por obvias razones.

—Gra-¡AH!-cias —ocultó su rostro entre sus delgadas rodillas, para disimular ese sonrojo que le causaba el estar 'atrapado' con él a solas.

Craig, que se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados, miraba de reojo a su amigo, que no se veía muy contento, de hecho, estaba asustado.

—Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, y cuando la hallemos, te juro que les voy a patear el culo a esos hijos de puta —amenazaba el joven, cerrando su puño con una gran cantidad de fuerza, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

—Son unos pendejos... ¿pero es ¡GAH! necesario golpearlos?

—Bueno, se lo merecen por dejarnos encerrados aquí —explicó Craig, comenzando a buscar una salida con la mirada.

Tweek se levantó, sus piernas temblaban. Temblaban mucho.

Cayó al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Craig, acercándose al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

—No lo sé —rió nervioso, aunque realmente estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, odiaba debilitarse por culpa del pelinegro—. N-necesito café...

Tucker frunció el ceño.

—Deberías dejarlo, el café es una mierda.

Mas Tweek no respondió, él estaba consciente de todo lo que su 'líder' le decía, pero no le parecía posible dejarlo. Craig bufó, sentándose en el no tan incómodo suelo, la alfombra era cómoda; Tweek le siguió, sentándose a su lado. Nadie hablaba, el rubio en ocasiones le miraba de reojo, Craig no se percataba de las miradas del menor, también le miraba en ocasiones, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

El rubor en las mejillas de ambos se podía notar a la perfección, no había manera de esconderlo.

—C-C-C-C...- Tweek estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar —. C-C... ¡AH!

El otro sonrió, ¿se había enamorado de Tweek?

_—¿Y a quién le importa? Tweek es un amor _ —pensó, ¿y es que cómo resistirse a esa hermosa cara, a ese frágil cuerpo y a esos labios por los cuales el moreno moría por probar?

—Tweek —manifestó, mirando fijamente a esas lagunas verdes.

Y el rubio ya no pudo responder; Craig estaba besando al chico, degustaba aquél sabor a café, no era amargo como todos los que había probado antes. El paladar del chico era dulce, café dulce. Al separarse, miró con un leve sonrojo a Tweek, esperando cualquier cosa, bofetadas, golpes, gritos, miedo, nerviosismo, histeria. Pero no fue así, Tweek estaba llorando.

—T-Tweek, yo... lo siento muchísimo, no quise... —en ese mismo momento, el moreno se sentía como la mierda. Había robado un beso del rubio—. Dios, jodido idiota que soy.

El chico del café estaba negando con su cabeza.

—Llo-lloro por feli-¡AH!-cidad —sonrió, secando sus lágrimas.

Craig sonreía como un idiota, un idiota enamorado. La misión de Clyde y Token, estaba cumplida.

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE. :o**

**Primer Creek que hago, pero me he enamorado del rubio frenético. (?) En un principio, tenía pensado poner Kyle/Cartman... pero de repente me vino otra idea y tuve que borrar todo lo que tenía [que no era mucho, por cierto] por ésto, yo creo que quedó mejor así. Igual, ustesdes juzgan el fic, yo no.**

**Espero les guste.**


End file.
